Read or Dream: Thanksgiving
by vexed fusion
Summary: Holiday fluff! Shoujoai content! It's all so wonderful, taint it?


Read or Dream: Thanksgiving Version

Written and edited by: Vexed Fusion

11/23/05 (should be written for 11/24/05, eh?)

"Turkey's done."

"It's about time! Let's dig in!"

"Anita-chan, where are your manners, we're still waiting on Yomiko sensei!"

"That idiot is probably out in the bookstores again, unaware of what day it is. She wouldn't realize its Thanksgiving even if we shoved a fresh out of the oven turkey up her—..."

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence if you know what's good for you Chibiko."

"DON'T CALL ME CHIBIKO, NE-NE-NE-NE-NE-NE-NE-NEEE!"

"Anita-chan!"

"Sensei!"

"Sensei, onegai! She's turning purple, let go of her neck?"

"ARggh! Where IS Yomiko-chan?"

"—Cough—wheeze—hack—..."

"Anita-chan, daijoubu?"

"Hai, Hisa-chan, -wheeze- Nenene is too old to do any real damage to me."

"I'LL GET YOU CHIBIKO!"

"Maggie, do you think we should go look for Yomiko sensei?"

"Perhaps..."

"Oh no you two! We're having a family Thanksgiving! I allow either of you to go search for Yomiko and you two will become 'inadvertently detained' as well."

"Sensei..."

"Arara..."

"Screw it! I'm digging in! Hisa, pass the gravy please!"

"No carving the turkey with paper!"

"WHY NOT!"

"BECAUSE IT'S UNSANITARY!"

"Did you know that a pilgrim's definition of 'thanksgiving day' was a day of prayer and fasting?"

"NO BOOKS AT THE DINNER TABLE! –smack!-."

"Buuuut Seeeennssseeeiii! –silent weeping-."

"No books for you either! –smack-."

"Gomen, Sensei."

"You don't have to take that from her Ma-nee, you're bigger!"

"..."

"Arara, Anita-chan, you know that Maggie-chan is a sensitive soul who cries at the harm or death of any living creature."

"She cries at Kodak commercials too..."

"-sniff sniff- Memories..."

"Geez, okay, read your book, just please don't cry."

"Arigatou sensei!"

"Arigatou gozi masou sensei!"

"No books for you!"

"But you let Maggie-chan read!"

"That's because she's more pathetic!"

"That's not fair! I can be just as pathe-..."

"DON'T THINK I DON'T SEE YOU TRYING TO CARVE THAT TURKEY CHIBIKO!"

"Gosh! Fine, whatever. But if Yomiko-san isn't here in 5 minutes, granted we've been waiting for well over an hour now, I'm digging in, WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION."

"Would you like some milk, Anita-chan?"

"YES! -gulp- Arigatou Hisa-chan!"

"You're welcome."

"Awww, you two make such a cute couple."

"Gross! Milk out of the nose... Use a napkin chibiko."

"-cough- Shut –wheeze- up –hack- Mi –wheeze- nee!"

"Don't you agree though, Maggie-chan? Look! Hisa's blushing! KAWAII!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"..."

"Chibiko's got a girlfriend huh? Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu..."

"Ararara! When did you start going out! Wait! I need to get my camera!"

"Congratulations, Anita-chan, Hisa-chan."

"Arigatou, Maggie-san! Anita-chan thanks you as well, I'm sure..."

"I'll hurt you, Nenene, I really will..."

"Huhuhuhuhuhu..."

"Just ignore her, Anita-chan?"

"-click- Aw! That wasn't a good shot! Anita-chan smile more! And put your arm around Hisa! Give her a kiss on the cheek too!"

"GAARHHH! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA MI-NEE!"

"Eeee! Help me Maggie-chan!"

"..."

"SENSEI HELP ME!"

"Huhuhu-wha? Hey! HEY GET OFF ME! –thud- DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT CHIBIKO! –crash-."

"I think I hear someone knocking..."

"-crash- Yomiko-chan!"

"Ararara..."

"Jeeze, one mention of Yomiko..."

"What book are you reading, Maggie-chan?"

"Kannazuki no Miko, volume 1"

"I haven't read that one yet! Have you just started! Let me read it with you!"

"Are you okay Anita-chan?"

"Hai, thanks for helping me up—MI-NEE WHY ARE YOU IN MA-NEE'S LAP?"

"Reading..."

"..."

"There was no one out there, I don't understand where that idiot coul—MICHELLE... MAGGIE... WHAT THE HELL!"

"Reading..."

"Demo, aren't you uncomfortable Maggie-chan?"

"She's fine Hisa-chan! Maggie-chan is durable and sturdy, a good chair!"

"Poor Maggie, she's blushing worse than Hisa was."

"I'm glad I'm not blood related to you two..."

"Mmm-hmmm..."

"I think she's too involved in the book to hear you."

"My head hurts—ANITA BACK AWAY FROM THE TURKEY!"

"But its getting cold just sitting there!"

"... Fine. Fine, then, Yomiko's not coming, dig in. Happy thanksgiving..."

"Itadakimasu!"

"USE A KNIFE!"

"Fine fine... Do you want white or dark meat Hisa-chan?"

"White... Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Babby Bakgibin!"

"Don't talk with your mouthful, chibiko."

"Sensei, maybe you should go look for Yomiko?"

"I think I'll do that, Hisa-chan. I'm leaving these crazy sisters up to you!"

"...eto..."

"Happy Thanksgiving sensei, hope you find Yomiko sensei!"

"Happy Thanksgiving sensei."

"I feel privileged somehow, you both looking up from a book just to say that for me..."

"You are privileged!"

"Don't push it..."

"... gomen."

"Ah, well, ja ne!"

"Bye bye Sensei!"

"Leave me some turkey, chibiko."

"Grrrrr..."

"Anita..."

"I'm fine. Do we have anymore milk?"

"Hai!"

"Hey, Hisa-chan, let's go up to my room and eat, we'll let these two have their quiet so they can read."

"Hai!"

"..."

"-blink blink- Where did everyone go Maggie-chan?"

"Eto... I don't know Onee-chan."

"Hmmm..."

"Shouldn't we eat now, Onee-chan?"

"..."

"... What is it Onee-chan? Why are you looking at me like—..."

"I'm hungry."

"There's a lot of--.."

"Not for turkey."

"Pie?"

"Nope."

"Stuffing?"

"Non."

"Cranberries?"

"Iie... I'm hungry for _you_ Maggie-chan."

"..."

"How spacious is your cupboard under the stairs?"

"Onee...chan..."

"Let's go find out..."

"... hai."

-------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to do something festive and holidayish, and I thought, what the heck! Lots of people requested I do another fiction after reading my first one-shot between Maggie and Michelle, so I took some time from Deep Down to write this.**

**Don't think this is all you're all going to get! I'm researching for a new fic that involves many characters from many different animes and mangas, including those from Read or Dream. :D**


End file.
